


Remember Me

by alysurr



Series: Seamista One Shots [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mild Language, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr
Summary: Mermista and Sea Hawk’s “perfect world” during the alternate reality the portal created.
Relationships: Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: Seamista One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913623
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. Mermista

Mermista placed her hands on the rail of the balcony, looking over the glittering sea. A naval blockade was stationed just outside of the Sea Gate, monitoring and filtering out passing ships and giving the Sea Gate a break from Horde attacks. The fishing ship that just passed through looked oddly familiar, but she couldn’t pinpoint why. 

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, causing her to flinch. “Good Morning, my queen,” a voice said into her ear. “And our perfect little princess,” it added as a pair of hands gently caressed her swollen belly. 

Mermista turned to face the man—blonde hair, kind green eyes and a handsome, freshly shaved face came into view. “Good morning,” she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck for a kiss, but stopped before she did. It felt… wrong. Still, the action caused the baby in her belly to start moving around, and she took his hand. “Caspian, feel—she’s kicking!” She said happily. 

Caspian kissed her cheek as he touched her stomach. “Glad you’re feeling better,” he said. 

“What do you mean?” Mermista asked, dropping his hand and crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Last night you were really upset, but you wouldn’t tell me why.”

“I... don’t remember that…” Mermista said, turning away and looking back at the mysteriously familiar ship. 

“Hmph,” Caspian replied. “Maybe it was just hormones. You should probably start getting ready, your parents will be here soon.” 

Mermista spun back around. “My parents?”

“Yes, dear,” Caspian said, sounding irritated. “They’re joining us for the Music with a Porpoise Event this evening, remember?” 

“Oh, right,” Mermista lied. “I’ll be down in a little bit, okay?” 

“Perfect,” Caspian nodded and left the room. Something felt absolutely not perfect, but she couldn’t figure out what or why. 

Mermista headed to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She stared at herself in the mirror, brows furrowed. She shook her head, returning her focus to the task at hand -- getting ready for her parents. Even that felt… odd. When was the last time they were there?

She turned the shower on the hottest setting possible and undressed before stepping under the stream as steam filled the room. As she washed herself, a sense of dysphoria fell over her, especially as she was washing her swollen stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut until she was done. When she stepped out, she raised her hand to pull the water out of her hair and body, but nothing happened. She tried again and again before giving up with a frustrated groan as she wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel, or at least attempted to--her protruding belly made it almost impossible. Frustrated, she grabbed another one and started drying her hair, something she was sure she hadn’t done in years. Tears burned her eyes but she blinked them back. Now was not the time.

Once she was dried off, Mermista entered her closet, where a gown and accessories were already laid out for her. She quickly got dressed and sat down at her vanity and started brushing out her hair. The towel left it frizzy, so she braided it and pinned it up in the back so she didn’t have to deal with it. She put on some makeup in an attempt to hide the dark circles under her red-rimmed eyes, but it didn’t help much. 

When she entered the throne room, Caspian was standing next to the throne, talking quietly with one of the guards. When they saw her, they bowed and Caspian turned to her. “There she is,” he said dryly. “My perfect wife.” 

“Do you know why my hydrokinesis isn’t working?” Mermista asked. 

Caspian shrugged. “The doctors in Mystacor said that it might happen sometimes with the pregnancy.” 

“You stopped me from using it nearly my entire pregnancy,” came a voice behind her. Mermista spun around. 

“Mom..!” she gasped, her heart suddenly aching at the sight of her parents standing next to each other in the doorway to the throne room. She ran to her mother, throwing her arms around her neck and wrapping her into a tight hug.

“Woah there, darling! You’re a little too big to be doing that right now!” Her mother laughed, squeezing her back. 

“I’m sorry, I missed you!” Mermista said, as she pulled back, her arms still on her mom’s shoulders as she stared at her. It felt like she hadn’t seen her in years. Tears filled her eyes. 

“Wow, the pregnancy must be getting to you! I’ve never seen you this affectionate, even as a child!” said the former King, followed with a belly laugh.

Her mother laughed as she wiped the tears from Mermista’s eyes. “We were just here last week!” 

Last week? That didn’t seem right. She finally let go of her mother’s shoulders. Caspian came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, taking one of her mother’s hands and kissing it. 

“Your majesty,” he said, as Mermista asked, “Where did dad go?”

“Caspian, lovely to see you as always, dear. Your father is catching up with an old friend in the city, but he will be here shortly.” 

“But… he was just—“ Suddenly, her stomach started cramping as the baby began moving around again. Mermista groaned as she put a hand on the bottom of her stomach to support it. 

“You’re getting close, aren’t you?” Her mother asked, reaching to feel as well. 

“38 weeks,” Caspian responded proudly. “Though, the wet nurse says little Nerida could come any time now.” 

“N-Nerida?” Mermista asked, turning to him. 

“The baby’s name,” Caspian said with a forced laugh. “I, for one, can’t wait for this to be over. Mermista’s memory is awful these days,” he said to her mother.

Mermista looked down at her hands, picking at her cuticles nervously. 

“Nevermind that, dear,” her mother said, caressing the side of Mermista’s face with a hand. “All we expect you to do right now is relax until my perfect granddaughter is here.” 

Mermista looked up at her and forced a smile.  _ Perfect.  _ There was that word again. 

“Mother, would you mind going over the itinerary for tonight’s event with me? I just want to make sure everything is in order,” Caspian asked. “This is the first event I’ve had to plan on my own—“ he side eyed Mermista— “So i’d really appreciate a second opinion.”

“I’d be delighted to!”

“I think I need some fresh air,” Mermista said suddenly, stepping away. “I’m going to go on a walk.” 

Caspian shot her a look, but reluctantly said, “Of course, my Queen. Just be sure to be back here within the hour for lunch.” 

Mermista nodded before turning to leave, exiting the throne room into the castle’s gardens. She kept walking until she was off the castle grounds, and the sounds of the bustling markets turned into the sound of crashing waves and sailors’ shanties and shouting. Her legs moved on their own, she didn’t have a planned place to go, but as soon as she hit the docks a voice singing drew her to the same ship she was staring at before. 

This was where she was supposed to be. She stared at the ship, watching the crew eagerly.

One of the sailors on the docks stopped what he was doing and quickly bowed. “Your majesty,” he said. Mermista nodded and motioned for them to stand back up. The source of the voice, a handsome man with burgundy hair tied back with a black bandana and a handlebar moustache, was lowering a barrel of fish from the ship to another Sailor waiting on the dock. He looked at her, tilting his head in a familiar way with a confused look on his face. 

“Sea Hawk!” Mermista cried as she made eye contact with him, an edge of desperation on her voice. His brows furrowed at the sound of his name, but he took off his gloves and hopped over the side of the boat, landing in front of her on the dock. 

He bowed. “My Queen,” he said. “To what does my humble crew owe this pleasure?” 

“C-can we talk?” Mermista asked. 

“We have all of our permits and business licenses,” Sea Hawk began saying defensively. 

“I don’t care about that, I just want to talk. Privately, if possible.” 

Sea Hawk looked anxiously at one of his crew members, who shrugged and made a noncommittal noise in response. 

“Please, Sea Hawk.”

“Okay,” he nodded. “We can use my cabin or go wherever you’d like, your majesty.” 

Mermista bit her lip at the sound of her title. “Your cabin is fine,” she said quietly. Sea Hawk helped her onto the ship and led her to the cabin, offering her the couch. “Thank you,” she said as she sat down, trying at first to tuck her legs under herself but her stomach made it too difficult, so she just sat down with her feet crossed at her ankles. For a few moments, she didn’t say anything. 

“How do you know my na--” Sea Hawk began as she blurted out “I’m sorry for breaking up with you!”

“What?” the sea captain asked, tilting his head to the side again as he tried to process her outburst. 

“I’m sorry I was so mad! I just--I shouldn’t have done that! We belong together!”

The sea captain furrowed his brows at her. 

“Sea Hawk, do you remember me?” 

“Of course, your majesty. Only an idiot would use the Salinian ports and not know of the Queen Mermista and King Caspian.”

Mermista’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. “No, that’s not what I mean. We know each other! We met on your eighteenth birthday, I was on a ship you were working on, my parents chartered it and I accidentally stole your book…” she trailed off. Then stood up. “Where’s your houseboat?” 

“It’s docked in Sea Worthy… I’m sorry, but can you please explain what’s going on?” Sea Hawk’s eyes were blank, and he sounded almost annoyed. “I can assure you that I’ve never met you before today, Queen Mermista. I spent my eighteenth birthday with my parents in the Kingdom of Snows.” 

Hot tears were emerging from Mermista’s eyes. “This isn’t right,” she said to herself as she wiped them with the backs of her hands. 

“Do you need us to get one of your guards?” Sea Hawk asked, taking a step closer to her and gently putting a hand on her shoulder. “Maybe they can take you home so you can rest.”

Mermista shook her head as her shoulders began shaking with sobs. “We were together, we should be together,” she said. She placed her hand on her stomach. “This should be us,” she whispered. 

“My Queen,” Sea Hawk said softly. “You are absolutely perfect and beautiful, and maybe in another lifetime this would have happened, I, for one, would be honored, but…” he held up his right hand, a gold ring on his fourth finger, “I’m happily married, and I know you are too. We have never met before. I believe I’ve heard that sometimes pregnancy hormones can mess with your mind--” 

Mermista pulled away. “NO!” She shouted as more tears ran down her face. “I’m  _ not  _ crazy! It was supposed to be me and you and your stupid shanties, and your unexplainable obsession with setting ships on fire, and you’re the only person who has ever fucked me right and your putting up with all of my shit despite me not deserving it and--” She started sobbing, collapsing to the ground. She wanted to curl up with her knees to her chest but, “This fucking  _ stomach _ !” She shouted in frustration. The sea captain sat down on the ground next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” he said in a soothing voice. 

“Wait a minute, you’re MARRIED?!” Mermista exclaimed, turning to face him. 

“Yes?” Sea Hawk responded, tugging at the bandana around his neck anxiously. 

Mermista buried her face in her hands. What the fuck was wrong with her?

After a few moments of silence, she began to compose herself. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hands and trying to normalize her breathing. “I’m sorry,” she said as the cabin door opened. Both she and Sea Hawk turned. 

“Captain,” the former King Mercier began, “I’m very sorry for my daughter’s interruption of your day.”

“It’s not a problem, your majesty,” Sea Hawk said with an uncharacteristic level of respect as he stood. He hated her father! He offered a hand to Mermista, who took it, and he helped her to her feet.

“We think she might be experiencing Post-Partum Episodes,” the former King explained, as if Mermista wasn’t there.

“Post—“ Mermista looked down at her stomach, which was back to normal. She grabbed it. “No no no, the baby—where is—“

“She’s safe at the castle, Mermista. Where you should be,” Caspian said, stepping forward to grab Mermista by the forearm. 

“No! Don’t touch me!” Mermista shouted, trying to yank her arm away, but Caspian held his grip tightly. “Where’s my dad!?” She suddenly noticed the lack of the former King’s presence. 

“If you don’t mind, please keep this… episode between us,” Caspian said to Sea Hawk, taking a small pouch of gold out of his jacket pocket and extending it to the captain. “We don’t want it out that the Queen is having these.”

“Of course, your highness,” Sea Hawk said with a nod as he gave Mermista a pitied glance and took the money pouch. 

Caspian yanked her arm as he turned to exit. 

“Sea Hawk—Sebastian—Please!” Mermista cried, looking over her shoulder as she was dragged away. 

His eyes widened at the sound of his birth name, his mouth opening slightly. 

“Please, Sebastian, remember me!”


	2. Sea Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea Hawk's gut takes him to the Salinean castle where he meets Mermista's mother.

Sea Hawk took a few moments to compose himself before he returned to work. What was all of that about? Yet… it didn’t even feel wrong. The young queen’s expressions, the way she shouted at him…. but he’d never met her before… yet the way she called his name, his  _ real _ name, sent a shiver down his spine. 

Outside of his family, nobody called him by his birth name. He didn’t think anyone on his crew even knew it—he had been going by Sea Hawk since he first stepped on a ship as a kid. He wasn’t from Salineas, so it’s not like she could have pulled it out of birth records as part of some elaborate prank. What would the queen have to gain from messing with him anyways? And why did the king pay him off to keep quiet? 

He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts, dropping the pouch of gold onto the couch with a metallic jingle. He needed to return to work if they wanted to finish in time. They arrived late that morning because of the blockade and that had already set them back at least an hour. 

When he returned to the deck, two of his men were lounging around and the others were nowhere to be seen. 

“Alright, shows over—let’s get back to work,” he called. 

“What do you mean? We already finished!” The younger one, a fair boy with raven curls, named Cook, asked. 

“What did the queen want from you?” The other crew member, a dark skinned man named Alon with an impressive beard and bright blue eyes asked, waggling his brows. 

“To catch up with an old friend,” Sea Hawk said with a lack of confidence. “Finished?” He took in the deck—all of the barrels had been transported, the deck scrubbed and nets put away. “I could have sworn…”

“What do you think we are, a bunch of oafs?” asked Alon with a laugh. 

“Sometimes,” Sea Hawk responded. “Well… I have somewhere to be so… I’ll be back later.” 

“Sure thing, boss,” Cook said, returning to his previous position, laying in the sun with his arms crossed behind his head. 

･ﾟﾟ･｡ .*･｡ﾟ.・゜゜・. .*･｡ﾟ

Sea Hawk could have sworn he had never been on the Salinean castle grounds, yet here he was, sneaking in the back way that he somehow knew. He didn’t have to think which balcony was hers--his legs just took him there. He knew exactly which footholds were slippery and which ones he could grab as he climbed, and he easily maneuvered his body over the balcony rail. Mermista was passed out in her bed, her hair undone now and her face freshly washed, but it was still red from crying. As he approached the bed, a voice came from the corner of the room. 

“You must be Sebastian,” the older woman said calmly. She looked just like Mermista, but with green eyes instead of brown and about twenty years older. She was cradling a tiny sleeping baby with medium skin and a shock of blue hair. “Or is it Sea Hawk? She keeps mumbling both names.” 

“I am,” Sea Hawk said. “You--you must be Mermista’s mother. It’s… an honor to meet you, your majesty. I’m sorry it’s under these circumstances.” He couldn’t understand it, but had a feeling that both the woman and the baby shouldn’t be there. 

Mermista’s mother smiled. “Thalassa is fine, please.” She pointed to where Mermista lay with her chin. “They… sedated her. But she’s fine, I’m not sure how long it will be before she wakes up.” 

Sea Hawk nodded, and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. He took Mermista’s hand. She stirred, her brows furrowed, but didn’t open her eyes. “Do you know what’s going on?” Sea Hawk asked, looking over at Thalassa. 

She shook her head. “I’m sorry… I wish I did. I just hate to see her confused and in pain like this, so I offered to keep an eye on her while the boys did civil questions. She refuses to hold the baby, she won’t talk to her father or Caspian…” 

“I can’t help but feel like this is my fault,” Sea Hawk said with a sarcastic laugh. “I just don’t know why.” 

“What did she say to you when she went to visit you?” 

“She kept apologizing for breaking up with me? And then said she knew me, and that we were meant to be together… And now I feel a little crazy, like maybe I’m starting to believe her. Things don’t seem right.” Mermista’s hand twitched, gently squeezing his, but her facial expression didn’t change. He absentmindedly rubbed circles into the back of it with his thumb as Thalassa got up from her seat. The infant stirred, making a small grunt, before nestling back into her chest. The older woman went to the bedroom door and locked it, then walked over to the other side of the bed and sat back down.

“This way we don’t attract attention, and there won’t be any unexpected company,” she said in a soft voice, adjusting herself to sit next to her daughter while expertly maneuvering her arm to avoid waking up the child. 

“You’re pretty good at that,” Sea Hawk said. 

“I had loads of practice with this one,” Thalassa said lovingly, pushing a piece of hair out of Mermista’s face. “It kills me to see my sweet girl in so much pain.” 

Sea Hawk nodded, wishing he knew why the same feeling was coming over him. When he looked at Mermista’s face… even asleep, all he wanted to do was protect her. He talked with her mother for a while, about what Mermista was like growing up, what King Mercier was like as a young child. How Mermista came to be married to such an asshole. 

“Trust me, I didn’t really care for him either… but her father insisted that she get married before taking over the throne, and he wanted her to do it before she turned 19. Caspian was the only lord who she even took a slight liking to, and I think it’s because he challenged her which she wasn’t used to. They bickered constantly but had a pretty good dynamic for the most part. They have very similar ruling styles and since she took the throne, Salineas has been a much safer place to live. Recently though… it’s like she’s been defeated.” 

“Mmph, Sebastian,” Mermista mumbled as she turned her head, her eyes squeezed tightly and her mouth twisted into a scowl. Sea Hawk still had her hand in his, and he squeezed it gently. Slowly her eyes opened, and a look of confusion fell over her face as she looked over at her mother, then back at Sea Hawk. Her eyes grew wide as she gasped, “Sea Hawk!” and sat up, throwing her arms around him. “You came,” she said into his chest, then started sobbing again. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Sea Hawk said as he held her, gently stroking her azure hair. His heart felt heavy. Mermista pulled back and looked him in the eyes. 

“Please tell me you remember,” she said softly. 

“I… don’t remember everything, but I do feel like things are… wrong.” Behind them, the baby began to stir and gurgle. Mermista turned to look at her, then up at her mother who offered the infant to her. 

“No,” Mermista said, biting her lip. “I… can’t.”

Her mother’s face fell. 

“I’m sorry, mom. She shouldn’t be here… and you shouldn’t be here either.” Tears slowly streamed down her face. 

“What do you mean?”

Mermista moved away from Sea Hawk, towards her mother and the infant. “Sea Hawk, can you take the baby, please?” She asked. Sea Hawk reached to take her, but suddenly she was gone. 

“What are you doing?” Mermista asked.

“I was… taking the baby…” Sea Hawk pulled his arm back. 

“What baby?” Thalassa asked.

“Nevermind,” he said, shaking his head as Mermista turned back to her mother, and pulled her into a hug. 

“I miss you so much,” Mermista said. 

“I’m right here, darling,” her mother said, patting her shoulder. “And everything is perfect, my beautiful girl.”

“But you shouldn’t be. You… mom, you were killed protecting the Sea Gate.” Sea Hawk’s eyes opened wide as the memories began to flood back. 

“That’s preposterous!” Her mother laughed. “I’m right here! Perfectly fine!”

“The Horde--they attacked--” Sea Hawk choked. Mermista nodded, a pained expression clouding her features as tears dripped off of her jaw onto her mother’s shirt. 

“What’s this Horde you’re speaking of?” Thalassa asked. 

“You know--the Evil Horde that has been attacking the Sea Gate since before I was even born?” Mermista said dryly. The familiar tone returning to her voice made Sea Hawk smile slightly. 

“What are you talking about, darling? We are in the longest period of peace that Salineas has seen in over a century!” 

“That can’t be--” Mermista was interrupted by the sound of someone jiggling the door handle, then pounding on the door. 

“Why in Neptune’s name is the door locked!?” Shouted Caspian. 

“One moment, please! Mermista was just changing,” Thalassa shouted. “Both of you--in the wardrobe room,” she whispered. 

"You're covering for us?" Mermista asked quietly. 

"Of course, my love." The former queen placed a hand on Mermista's shoulder and the other on Sea Hawk's. "I want nothing more than the best for my daughter. Meeting you was an absolute joy, Sebastian. Whatever is going on... take care of her, okay?" Sea Hawk nodded as he took Mermista’s hand and they both ran into the dressing room. 

"I love you, mom," Mermista whispered before closing the door and locking it behind her. She turned and looked up at Sea Hawk, opening her mouth to say something, when a loud crash sounded and the room began to shake. Sea Hawk grabbed hold of her as white cracks began to form on the ceiling. Mermista clutched his arm, and he recalled that this was the exact way he held her during the attack of the Snows Castle at Princess Prom. 

“I--I remember,” he said suddenly. Her eyes were sparkling when she looked back at him. 

“You do?” 

He nodded. “I know we have had our problems… a lot of them were my fault.” 

Mermista shook her head, and the tears in her eyes were finally happy ones. “It doesn’t matter--a lot of it was my fault too. I’ve been… so cold towards you, and the grudges I’ve held have all been... “ she shook her head again. “I’ve been ridiculous. I… like your shanties, and your antics… and your dumb moustache.” She reached up and twisted the end of it around her finger gently as Sea Hawk grinned. “I care about you, okay? And my life… would suck without you in it.”

“Princess,” he began as another loud rumble shook the palace, and more cracks began to form, filling the room with bright white light. “Is this another attack by the Horde--do you think?” He asked. 

Mermista didn’t look phased as she stared lovingly at him. “No… I have a feeling that this is She-Ra.”

“Good,” Sea Hawk said, pulling her into a tight hug as the shaking intensified. “It would be a shame to die right after you finally admit you care about me.”

Mermista pulled back and gently punched him in the chest. “This does  _ not _ mean I like you.” 

“Of course, dearest.”


End file.
